


You bring out the worst in me

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate Relationship, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: After Percival becomes your boss and starts ignoring what was between you, you can’t help but feel fury. Percival also masks his true feelings with anger. | As per request on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best like I always do but I have some doubts about how this this fic ended up feeling like. It sounded much better in my mind if I’m being honest and I’m worried I did some wrongs with the whole scenario. I feel like I need to apologize if I disappoint you with this one. It’s quite hard to write Graves angry because I imagine him almost never losing his cool so I tried to make it subtle yet still in character for him. Did I succeed? You have to decide. Enjoy.

Everything started after Graves was promoted and you got promoted too. At first you worked together as Aurors, he was like a mentor for you of sorts because he had much more field experience than you did when you joined MACUSA’s Aurors, but as his influence and power grew so did you, so when Graves became a Director of Magical Security and Head of Magical Law Enforcement you got put into a higher position as well. A position that previously belonged to Percival and that is overlooking Aurors, their jobs, they missions and reporting everything to no one else but Percival Graves. Before Percival was promoted there wasn’t an exact position for Auror ‘leader’ but after he became a big shot in MACUSA he made that spot and Director Picquery appointed you.  
Graves didn’t really change after his influence in MACUSA increased at least tenfold but you did. You became way too serious for your own liking but having so many responsibilities is going to make person a bit bitter at the least. And on the top of that you started confronting Graves. Your bickering was surprise to everyone, especially to your fellow Aurors because before all this promoting you were good colleagues and some even thought something more serious is going on between you two.  
The truth is – something was happening between you two until Percival got promoted and you had to take his place. You went out for a couple of dinners keeping your out of work connection completely secret. Those dinners usually ended with him spending some time at your place but he never was there in the morning. You agreed – it’s just to take the edge off, it’s completely business no matter how unprofessional the very nature of this was. But it wasn’t just like that for you. You were good together, you really were and you felt something for Percival ever since your first night together. You think he felt something for you, maybe not at the same extent but still. And yet, you two started hating each other after your positons in MACUSA changed. Before Percival was an unspoked boss of Aurors and while he didn’t have a proper title – you all listened to his advices and opinions. Now he had full power to order everyone around except maybe for Madam Seraphina herself and that pissed you off to no end.  
Now not only Percival became distant and a complete workaholic, he ended your ‘relationship’ too without saying a word. So you started kind of rebelling against him and your feelings for him started mixing with anger. Percival, who at first acted calmly when you yelled at him, soon changed too and now when you two are in the same room – everyone else just leaves because it usually ends up in angry yelling at each other. Not only your relationship is complicated, but you also have quite different ideas on how to lead Aurors so you two always have something to argue about.  
Today is not an exception either. When after lunch you return to your office you find a note on your desk with Graves’ orders. You lift the paper sheet from the desk and look at it, reading it carefully, unintentionally looking for something to pick at and of course you find it. It’s very easy to find faults in everything Graves’ does when you mask your longing for him with hatred. But of course you don’t think about it this way. To you it’s hatred because Graves’ ended your agreement without as much as apology and Graves… Well, Percival falls back to hatred for other reasons he won’t admit even to himself.  
You squeeze the paper with your fingers and clench your jaw. Yet another stupid suggestion that must be taken as an order. You hate it, you hate it when Percival is ordering you around. This is going to end today. That – you vow.  
Radiating anger you storm out of your office and get into the elevator. Red looks at you and when you don’t even glance at him he understands where you are heading. He presses the button and elevator starts moving. When it stops Red opens it and you walk out heading straight to Percival’s office. Without even knocking you slam open his door surprising him.  
Percival is sitting behind his desk and when he sees you he frowns leaning back in his chair.  
“Someone should teach you to knock.” He says obviously annoyed by your presence but you ignore it and walk inside with a wave of your hand closing the door behind you.  
“We have something to discuss.” You walk to his desk and toss the paper right to his face but it doesn’t reach Percival, just drops in front of him. He glances down and clenches his jaw while he pretends to be reading. You know he pretends because no way he forgot what he wrote about an hour ago. “Care to explain?” You ask and raise an eyebrow at him while crossing arms on your chest.  
Percival pushes the paper from him and raises his eyes to you.  
“What you want me to tell you, Y/N?” He asks; his voice is calm but his eyes are not.  
“Explain to me why all of a sudden I have to do all the work!” You raise your voice and Percival pauses for a moment, trying his best not lose his cool.  
“I guess you’re talking me about appointing you to write reports?”  
“Yes, that!”  
“Well, I came to a conclusion that some of the Aurors don’t recall some of the events of their missions correctly or they take days to file the reports and their memories get… blurry. From now on you will seek out Aurors and write down their reports, then submit them to me. Daily.” Percival explains but in truth he didn’t tell anything more than what’s written in the paper you brought with you.  
“Now let me get this straight.” You lean back just a little, not ready to fall back just yet. “I have to go and do my job as an Auror, then I have to interview other Aurors and write down their reports?” You ask trying not to yell and Percival sighs then closes his eyes for a moment.  
“I discussed it with Madam-“  
“I don’t care what you discussed with whom! Do you even imagine how much work I will have if I agree to this? I can forget I have a home and just live here!” You raise your voice again and then bitterly laugh. “Maybe I should make your office my bedroom? Hm, would you like to share since you’re so keen on making me miserable?” You look Graves straight in the eyes and he pauses for a moment then he suddenly stands up and slams his palms on the desk.  
“It has nothing to do with you, Y/N! God, can please stop getting at my throat every time you find something you don’t like?” Percival raises his voice now too. It only provokes you instead of scaring you. It’s not the first time after all.  
You subconsciously imitate Percival and slam your palms too against his desk looking at him.  
“You ‘re workaholic, Percival. And I don’t know if you do this on purpose or not – I won’t agree to this!” You grab the sheet, crumple it in your fist then toss it to Percival. This time paper reaches its goal – his face.  
Percival looks surprised at the least and he inhales slowly, trying not to lose it completely.  
“Go and lay down your opinion to President, Y/N. I’m only doing what’s best for MACUSA and all of us.”  
“Are you? Are you really?” You narrow your eyes leaning back from the desk. “You just want me to work until I die from exhaustion don’t you? Oh that would be really good for you since I’m your little secret, Percival. Well, I’m not going anywhere. And if I wanted to tell – I would’ve already since you ride me on the daily basis and not in the pleasant way.” You grin at him and that’s enough to push him down the ledge.  
Graves pushes himself from the desk then steps as far away from you as he can. Percival turns his back on you and you don’t see but you know he’s squeezing his nose bridge with his fingers.  
“Can you please just leave?” He asks and it gives you the feeling of winning. Of course you’re not leaving now when you have him cornered.  
“What? Embarrassed to remember our little past? The nights we shared?” There’s a nasty expression on your face when Percival turns to you. He looks completely serious.  
“You know that you are a one insufferable woman, Y/N?” He says and you just laugh at him.  
“Tells me the one who tossed me aside once he got a better job offer.” You say it like you don’t care when in truth it hurts you a lot. Yet you convert this into more anger. Percival walks to you and grabs you by your uppers arms almost lifting you from the floor. Even if you are scared of him right now – there’s no way you’re going to show it.  
“I didn’t toss you aside. I just decided it’s better this way.” He says angrily, but at the same time calmly. You can’t stand when he tries to be so collected all the time. Especially when you know that he can be quite different too.  
“You decided for both of us!” You yell at him and Percival’s eyes burns with anger.  
“I thought I was just a mean for you to get some tension off after work day.” Percival basically pushes through his teeth and you see that you hit the nerve.  
“You were but we had an agreement, Percival. And then you got rid of me like I was some sort of a trash. I understand that being Director is a glamorous lifestyle with girls falling in your arms whenever you go. But I won’t forgive you this, Graves. I won’t. Because if I will – I won’t have a reason to hate you anymore. And hating you is so pleasant.” You grin at him and you both look at each other for a moment that seems to stretch into an eternity.  
“So hating me is so much better for you?”  
“You hate me too, don’t act surprised.”  
“Damn it, Y/N! Can you stop at least for a moment?” You feel his fingers squeezing your arms but you don’t care.  
“No. And change your shit-of-a-suggestion or I promise to make your days much more miserable.” You try to push yourself from Percival but he’s stronger than you and he doesn’t want to let go just yet.  
“You always blame me for doing anything, completely anything. I can go by your office and you will accuse me of following you around when you in fact just can’t leave me alone!”  
“What?” You bitterly laugh once more. “I wasn’t the one who followed you last Friday, it was the other way around! You think you’re so sneaky but I know you Percival. I know you better than you want me to.” You lean to his face and lower your voice. “And you don’t scare me, Mister Director.”  
“I’m your boss, remember that, Y/N.” Graves says in a serious voice and you smirk at him.  
“Oh you like this power, don’t you? Like to feel better than me, more important than me. Don’t you? You have no time for the likes like me, don’t you? Fine. I’ll resign then.” You say without a second thought and it makes Percival narrow his eyes.  
“You just like to get on my nerves, don’t you, Y/N. Just like to screw around and get me angry. You just want me to fail.”  
“Yes, yes I do.” You respond calmly.  
“You know you may be right, Y/N. I might really hate you.”  
“Good because then the feeling is mutual.”  
Silence falls but only for a moment, Percival leans and kisses you while you grab onto his jacket like you would grasp for your life. The kiss is very passionate, almost to the point of hurting, its teeth and lips, leaving your skin red and your lips swollen.  
Suddenly Percival pushes you away, he’s breathing heavily.  
“We can’t do this. At least not here.” He whispers and you, while panting too, fix your jacket. The kiss felt so good but you’re not ready to forgive him just yet.  
“So yet another little secret to add.” You grin at him and Percival clenches his jaw.  
“Don’t provoke me Y/N. You know this won’t end well for both of us.” He says in such low voice and it resonates with your whole body. Yet you resist the urge to kiss him again because while he’s still pissing you off, Graves is right – this is neither the place nor time.  
“I won’t stop pushing your limits, Percival. Not any time soon. Trust me, I haven’t forgiven you yet. And if you’re going to keep making me suffer in my job – I will make you suffer too.” You turn but before you are able to start walking you feel Percival’s hands around your waist and his lips against your ear.  
“Are you sure you have enough will for that?” He whispers and you close your eyes for a moment enjoying the feeling that flushes over you.  
“I have more than enough. After all – you became such a terrible boss. Someone has to step up and remind you who you are.”  
“We’ll see about that.” You feel a hint of smile against your ear and Percival’s hands leave you. As he steps from you, you glance at him over your shoulder.  
“And change that stupid suggestion of yours.” You say seriously and Percival presses his lips into a thin line for a moment.  
“Fine. But you’re not getting away with this. Now can you please leave my office?” Ge gestures to the door and it opens.  
“Ugh!” That’s all you can say and you storm out of the office angry once more.  
He’s really getting on your nerves more than he should.  
But that kiss… that kiss is either a beginning of something new or a continuation of what you two had. Either way – you better pretend you hate him than tell Percival you love him. Maybe it’s same for him. Just maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
